


First Aid

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Crowley managed to get himself injured, Aziraphale does his best to help.





	First Aid

"My dear, you must stop squirming," Aziraphale said fretfully.

"Angel," Crowley sighed. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Stop lying to me, Crowley. I know you far better than that."

Crowley sighed, letting his shoulders slump. "I'm tired, angel. Just let me sleep it off."

"That was a cursed blade, Crowley, and you know it. A wound like that isn't going to heal on its own."

"Fine, what do you need to do?"

"Just let me stitch it up and you should be fine. Well, you should start healing. If you weren't a demon, I'd clean it out with holy water, but I suppose tap water and alcohol will have to do."

"Can some of that alcohol be taken internally?" Crowley asked with a wry smile.

"Of course, my dear," Aziraphale said with a fond smile. "I'll be right back, try not to move too much."

"If you say so, angel," Crowley sighed, settling more comfortably in his seat, since he knew he'd be there for a while.

"Thank you, my dear," Aziraphale said, pressing a kiss to Crowley's forehead.

Crowley froze, completely still until Aziraphale came back, chattering happily, as if he hadn't just shaken Crowley's entire world with a single press of lips.


End file.
